


This Is Worth Waking For

by raendown



Series: NaNoWriMo 2020 Drabbles [148]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Family Feels, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:21:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21584458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raendown/pseuds/raendown
Summary: Kakashi didn't want to be awake yet until he was offered a little incentive.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Senju Hashirama
Series: NaNoWriMo 2020 Drabbles [148]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1533161
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	This Is Worth Waking For

Their house was perfectly silent in the early dawn hours. Or at least it was until the air was split with the sharp cry of a hungry infant, calling out to her parents the only way she knew how. Kakashi rolled over in their bed with a low groan and grumbled in to his pillow.

“It’s your turn,” he said. A tired yawn came from beside him.

“Right. Okay. Five more minutes.”

“No Hashi, now please.”

Hashirama sighed but with a few sleepy mumbles under his breath he did sit up, taking a few moments to work up the energy before hauling himself up from the bed and shuffling towards the door. “I’m so glad you talked me in to a western style bed. So much easier to roll out of than crawling up from a futon.”

Tired as he was, Kakashi didn’t bother to respond, eyes still closed and more than ready to fall back asleep.

Unfortunately those plans were foiled a few minutes later when footsteps shuffled back in to the room and Hashirama's form dipped down on to the mattress with a bit extra weight than he’d left with. Kakashi cracked one eye open to see his husband settling their little daughter in the space between them, pulling the blankets up to make a sort of nest around her tiny body.

“Would she not settle back down?”

“Oh I’m sure she would have,” Hashirama admittedly sheepishly. “I just like having her close.”

It was such a sweet sentiment that he couldn’t find it in him to protest so Kakashi only hummed and shifted around until he was on his side again. Scooting over to where he could curl around their daughter and press his forehead against the other man’s earned him a loving smile.

“You know we’re not going to get any more sleep with her here,” he pointed out.

“Gooboo…” As though to prove his point their baby giggled up at them. “Baagabaa. Mmmmmmboo!”

“She was too cute to resist!”

Kakashi chuckled. “I suppose I can’t say refute that.”

Working one hand out of the blankets, he tickled the little tunny between them until she squealed and kicked out with both of her legs, squirming side to side with laughter. It still amazed him sometimes how small she was. All of her little fingernails together wouldn’t be as big as even one of his own yet she’d managed to carve out a place in his heart so big he knew he would never love anything else as much as he loved this little life in front of him.

“If you can’t go back to sleep should we get up?” Hashirama asked. By the way he had curled both hands underneath his chin it was easy to see he felt bad about disturbing any further rest they could have gotten.

“Maa, not yet,” Kakashi said. Leaving off the tickle attack, he reached a little farther to tuck some hair behind his husband’s ear. “This is nice too. I wouldn’t mind just lying here for a little while longer.”

Hashirama beamed and Kakashi found that he had to amend what he’d just been thinking about. If there was anyone he loved as much as their daughter it was the husband who cared for him unconditionally, who gave him this wonderful life together, the one who had found him in a dark place and brought him back to the light with offers of a happy home and a future together. This was a future he could have never imagined before they met but with every day he found himself more and more grateful to be here.


End file.
